empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The United Federation of Rich Hipsters
Background Information The UFRH is a country located in the Eastern Mediterranean, compromising the islands of Sicily, Crete, and Cyprus, and many of the smaller islands in their general vicinity. The UFRH is actually an oligarchy fronted as a democracy. However, this is due more to the "First" mindset of the elite hipsters, rather than any particular want of power. The current leader is, oddly enough, a local Cretain man with no Hipster affiliation, though he's had to go through a crash-course on hipsterdom to "Properly" represent the country at large. When asked why the hipsters would pick someone not of their kind, he responded "At the time, I was unknown (See: Non-Mainstream). This, coupled with the irony of having a Non-Hipster lead Hipsters made me a natural choice for the job" Hipster History The Hipsters first formed as a nation around the same time as the Crusade against the Muslim Bloc. Deciding to wisely expand their navy, they built up a modest fleet that proved to be the final straw that broke the back of the mighty Mwu navy. For this, the Hipsters obtained Sicily, and the Hipsters entered an era of peace and prosperity as they expanded their naval capabilities, as well as setting down the road of industrialization, with the first Pabst Blue Ribbon factory opening in Crete. However, the specter of conflict once again loomed its ugly head. Bengin at first, the Hipsters merely sailed to the aid of the Northern Islands, fighting off the aggressions of the Baltic States in return for a modernization of their (relatively small) army. Shortly afterward, alliances were made with the FSM and MEC for both the security and technology they provided. However, the aggressions of Can Town ruined the relative tranquility of the Hipsters, as they were called to war against the Belkan Bloc. Choosing to use their unique naval capabilities to their full advantage, the Hipsters joined a joint attack with MEC to further destabilize the already tenuous Belkan food situation by raiding Southern France & Italy. While their armies were ultimately repelled by the Belkan army, the damage was done, as the land they reclaimed was burnt to the ground. Choosing to stay in the Mediterranean as the MEC withdrew to help the FSM and the Black Sea Kingdom, the Hipsters begain a campaign of raids aimed to completely wipe out the Belkan agricultural sector. The strategy was a wondrous success, causing the Belkan army to stop midway to the eastern front, as well as wiping out one of the last vestiges of Belkan agriculture. This success came at a cost, however. Several bands of hipsters, long since disfranchized by the relative mainstream-ness of the government, rose up against the government in Crete, establishing independent Hipster City-States (Hereby referred to as Hip-Cates) on several of the smaller Greek islands, as well as parts of Cyprus and Sicily. The governments only consolation being that their raids hurt Belka even more. It took quite some time for the rebellions to be put under control, and in this time the geopolitical spectrum had changed greatly, with Austria inheriting all of Belka's lands, sans Italy which formed its own nation. Furthermore, due to a battle of epic proportions (Ironically caused by the Hipsters), MEC and Pashan merged into one superstate. The balance of power had shifted radically, and the spark that lit the final war was the tiny nation of Ace, which had lost most of its land to expansionistic neighbors recently. Ace invaded Austra, and many of the worlds nations followed suit. The Hipsters aimed their forces at Iberia, nearly capturing the entire pennensula, before the old ones came back to see the massive carnage that had been wrought in their absence. Future for the Hipsters While mainland Europe was definitely wiped out, there have been rumors that some Hipsters, after their failure to convert the old ones to hipsterdom, stowed away on Greenland's escape ship, which sailed for parts unknown. Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder Category:Nation